<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choose Me by AmeliaMaria76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375226">Choose Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMaria76/pseuds/AmeliaMaria76'>AmeliaMaria76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky High (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMaria76/pseuds/AmeliaMaria76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren/Layla How I wish Sky High ended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warren Peace/Layla Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choose Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warren Peace never had many friends or ones that lasted long. Definitely none that survived into high school. Most of these young friendships ended when the powered parents finally realized that their child was hanging out with the infamous son of Baron Batten. The manifestation of his fire powers took care of getting rid of the rest. That he agreed was fair, any good parent wouldn't want their child constantly in the presence of a walking fire hazard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Warren finally got his powers under some control he was already in sophomore year and people generally kept a wide berth from him. He was content though. He had his loving mother and the surprising second family of his coworkers at The Paper Lantern. The Cho’s didn't know his reputation or his powers and the other high school kids they hired were civilians so they warmed up to him eventually. Their shared hatred of the general public and customers helped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Cho held a special dislike for people who outstayed their welcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That girl has been here all night. Go deal with her.” Mrs. Cho said in Cantonese. Warren was not the best at customer service but Mrs. Cho was even worse than he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking up a water jug he tried for casual, “You still working on that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” She sounded like she knew him but he couldn't quite place her. “We go to school together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he remembered the redhead standing nearby during the cafeteria fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Stronghold’s friend.” She nodded slightly, seeming to realize how awkward this situation was, Stronghold’s very existence was an antithesis to his own. He had everything that Warren was denied; friends, respectability, a complete family. Warren didn't make the mistake of blaming his father’s actions on the boy but it’s hard to be friendly when everything he hated about his life was crystalized in a giant walking reminder that he has to see every day. He had a short fuse for Stronghold but that didn’t mean he had to be an asshole to his friend, his mother taught him better than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want me to heat that up for you?” She had barely touched the plate of vegetables and it looked like she had just been moving it around since she ordered it. Her hair was tied loosely unlike the elaborate hairstyles he saw from the corner of his eye every once in a while. Oh right, her name was Layla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla’s eyes widened and looked around before leaning towards him and whispering, “You’re not supposed to use your powers outside of school.” Warren has always been too busy with school and his job to pay attention to girls but this one was cute. Cute enough that he wondered what was wrong with Will Stronghold to stand her up. He told himself he was just curious about his supposed arch enemy’s friend when he took a seat in the booth. He had no excuse for lighting the candle but it made her chuckle so maybe it didn't need an excuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She must have taken this as an invitation as she started talking about Stronghold again and Warren zoned out for most of it. From the badges on her bag, she was a big-time advocate for every hippie cause under the sun and he already knew she was vegetarian from her food order. Flower Child indeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t shy about saying what was on her mind either if her short tangent about the hero/sidekick system was any indication. Perhaps not a Flower Child but a force of nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started reminiscing another childhood story about Stronghold and Warren didn't think he could stomach another. It was obvious she liked the idiot but he was too oblivious to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And falling for him, was that before or after the Lima beans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to deny it but she gave up rather quickly. It was the first time he had seen her ashamed and he didn't like that expression on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I was going to ask him to Homecoming but there’s two problems. He likes someone else and she’s perfect.” He can’t imagine what this perfect girl could be like compared to the one in front of him but he took her word for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I think? To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart.” Helping Mrs. Cho write fortune cookies is going to ruin his reputation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> deep.” Warren might have been forced to be more mature than most boys his age but he was only a teenager at the end of the day. When a cute girl looked at you like you hung the stars it's hard to resist but he knew he should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeh...and your lucky numbers are 4,16,5 and 49.” She chuckled at his joke and he pretended not to be preening at the achievement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Cho’s voice came from the kitchen admonishing him like a blast of cold water on their intimate booth. It was then, with reality coming back into focus, that he realized how much of himself he had shown to her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you around, hippie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was cute but he had no intention of getting closer to Stronghold and his group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0-0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla was not aware of Warren’s conviction to avoid her and her friends. In fact, last night had firmly placed Warren in her "nice" book so she made her way to Warren's empty lunch table with no hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Warren,” Layla said cheerily. Last night was a pleasant surprise for her. To think that the one who would save her from her wallowing would be the infamous Warren Peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren looked at her like she was a pink elephant or something. “Did I do or say anything last night to make you think this is okay?” He was back to looking mean again with his leather jacket and loose hair covering his face. He may look scary but now that she has seen the other side of him he might as well have been an angry porcupine. Layla resisted the urge to coo, which would probably make him angry for real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, you’re so funny. But seriously, you’re never gonna believe what happened.” Layla forged on. “I was just about to ask Will to homecoming when - wouldn't cha know it - I told him I was going with you instead!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I don’t remember that being the plan.” She hoped he was more horrified by the further association to Will than the prospect of taking her to homecoming. Not that his opinion mattered, she would just like to keep her self-esteem intact that's all. It was already rather vulnerable after being stood up the night before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey Layla, you did the history homework?” Magenta dropped into the seat beside Layla as if she sat with fire starting, brooding boys in leather jackets every day for lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“What do you think you’re doing?”</span> <span>Warren asked. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called sitting.” Magenta replied in monotone. This was what Layla loved the most about her best female friend, she was never intimidated despite what her power to turn into a guinea pig would suggest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one sits here but me.” She could see the firestarter was getting more annoyed when Magenta barely acknowledged his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magenta continued to talk about their homework as normal while Layla took great enjoyment in seeing Warren’s facial expressions as both Ethan and Zach joined their table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Gwen’s giggle shook Layla out of her musings as she saw Will and his new girlfriend about to pass their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warren, you are craaazy.” Layla winced, that was totally natural, right? Warren and Magenta looked at her like she grew 3 heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla turned to Warren. “Please, I promise I’ll make this as painless as possible.” At this point, begging was not below her and maybe he will agree if she bothers him enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re not doing this just ‘cuz you like me or anything. You’re doing this to get to Stronghold?” Layla realized she should feel bad for using someone like this and nodded her head hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m in...” Warren rewarded her with that blinding smile she had not seen since the Paper Lantern. “...but I’m not renting a tux.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0-0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren told himself that he was only playing along to mess with Stronghold, getting to hang out with Layla was just a bonus. Convincing himself was getting harder and harder as the days rolled by. The issue with pretending to date Layla was that it was easy, too easy. She and her friends would hang around almost every lunchtime now that Stronghold sat with the Hero track students. Sometimes Layla would ambush him while he was alone, it didn't matter where he hid. She found him whether he was on the quad, in the library, or even just a random nook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you keep finding me, hippie?” he asked in exasperation when she found him once again, this time up a tree behind the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrows and looked meaningfully at the thick tree branch they now shared, sitting face to face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can speak to plants?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite, they don't have a consciousness but I can connect to them and find out what they need.” She started playing with a branch of leaves near her. They brightened and came to attention like a cat being petted, moving with her hands, and trying to get closer to her. She could almost imagine those very hands in his hair, running lightly through the strands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your body temperature runs warmer than others and the plants notice when you are near. Must be a side effect of your powers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” That was all that Warren could manage while forcibly leashing his mind from thinking too hard about her hands and body temperatures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla’s eyes met his and he doesn’t know if she is looking coy on purpose but sitting on this branch in close quarters with the leaves shielding them from the outside world made it look like an invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She likes Will Stronghold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren had to leave before he did something he would regret. Barely looking down for his landing, he jumped off the branch with all the grace of someone escaping the Titanic. He didn't expect the younger girl to follow him and he saw her wobbly jump in slow motion. They fell to the grass in a heap and his arms had wrapped around her in an attempt to catch her. Her face was less than an inch away from his, her face framed the widest green eyes. Once their eyes met it was hard to look away or to focus on anything but her soft body against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a violent blush spread over her cheeks and her gaze dropped to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you...let me go?” Warren released her so fast it was like she burned to touch. Together, they detached themselves and avoided looking at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warren didn’t trust his voice so he didn't respond when she left with a breathless “I’ll see you around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0-0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla was still blushing when she saw Magenta at the lockers a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magenta inspected her suspicious behavior like a hawk. “Spill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla tried to deny it at first but her words spilled out like a waterfall. “I think I have a crush on Warren Peace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magenta’s eyes widened like disks. “I thought you guys were fake dating, don’t you like Will?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla explained what just happened by the tree in a panic. Inside her feelings for Will and Warren were a jumbled mess. She knew objectively that the firestarter was good looking, she wasn’t blind, but knowing that he had muscles was different from feeling his strong arms holding her. She knew that his body was warmer than most but she didn't know the smell of his shampoo, a slight musky scent mixing in with the natural smell of his leather jacket. It made her think of mountain cabins with a heated fireplace, she was so comfortable she wanted to melt into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just date Warren?” She said this without missing a beat like it was the most obvious solution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He only agreed to fake date me to mess with Will, he doesn’t actually like me AND I still love Will.” Magenta stopped sipping her juice to stare at her incredulously before shaking her head. “If you say so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know why Magenta reacted like that, or maybe Layla didn't want her to clarify which part of that sentence she disagreed with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0-0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla and Warren continued their charade as if that moment by the tree didn't happen. Layla and her friends continued to hound him when they could and he grumbled about it as was his role in this pantomime. He reacted much the same whenever Layla would act up for Stronghold’s sake. The only time Warren had slipped up was when he accidentally zapped Layla as she grabbed his hand. Her touch singed up his veins and his instinctive thought was that he wanted her to feel the same. He played it off as annoyance at being called ‘cutie’ but he honestly didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren was at work again a few nights before Homecoming and Stronghold was sitting at the same booth Layla did before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid cowered under his stare but he managed to answer. “I’m, uh, looking for Layla. Do you know where she is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How should I know?” It's not his proudest moment but defensive was the best he could offer Stronghold. Layla was eventually going to end up with the kid and they would go on to create the perfect nuclear family with a picket fence house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking her to homecoming.” Stronghold continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Right.” A slight edge of bitterness leaked despite his best efforts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you don't have to worry about me ruining your night," Sometimes Warren wondered if he had ‘Therapist’ tattooed on his forehead, first the hippie now her best friend was unloading their baggage on him as if he didn't have enough himself. He didn’t mind when it was the redhead though, she was the only reason why he said, "And why is that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm not going." Stronghold elaborated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Well, that sucks." Warren took a moment to consider if he was really going to do this before he remembered the look of dejection on Layla’s face every time she saw Stronghold with Gwen. He will do it, for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because we're only going together to make you jealous." The shocked look on the kid’s face was almost comical if this wasn't the moment that placed Layla firmly out of arms reach. “Dude, you're so stupid. She's totally into you." Warren continued, proud that his casual tone endured. Maybe he should leave Stronghold with saving the world and become an actor instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not after tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if Layla or any of the other guys never want to talk to me again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid looked like a kicked puppy, the mean streak in Warren decided to kick him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You must have been a real jerk because no matter what I do, I can't get 'em to stop talking to me." It didn’t make Warren feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid thanked him for some reason and Warren threw himself into work, not wanting to think about how bad homecoming was going to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0-0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they had fought Royal Pain and saved the school, Layla was struggling to comprehend the last 24 hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could barely remember the horrible things Gwen/Sue/Royal Pain said to her. Warren came to homecoming in a suit for her, people turned into babies and they stopped the school from colliding with Maxville. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will kissed her! </span>
  </em>
  <span>When she turned around to her friends, Warren looked heartbroken and that was when she realized what a big mistake she had made. Adrenaline made it possible for her to pretend to enjoy some of the salvaged homecoming but now she was tired, drained. She didn’t know how to fix this without hurting someone she cared about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will found her on one of the benches outside, head in her hands, heels sat neatly next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Will said softly and handed her a cup, Layla nodded her thanks and accepted the juice. She held it in her hands just staring at it without drinking, deep in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...I kissed you.” Layla stiffened beside him and surprisingly Will was not hurt by it, if only a little bit saddened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence settled between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warren told me you were fake dating him to make me jealous.” Layla was torn, there was no doubt that she was jealous of Gwen but perhaps the love she felt for Will was platonic. Warren was different, she doesn't know if she loves him but the pull was magnetic. No matter what her true feelings were, she used Warren and confused Will. She reached her goal but it's different from what she imagined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, at least at first. I was jealous that you spent so much time with Gwen and I thought I liked you.” Will waited for her to continue, it took almost a minute. “ But I think...I like Warren.” Layla swallowed visibly before looking up to meet Will’s eyes. Will deserved honesty for a start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will could tell that Layla was worried about hurting his feelings but they both know that there was nothing but affection and adrenaline when they kissed before. Layla saw that he was not hurt and breathed a sigh of relief. They shared a small smile at the ridiculousness of the last few weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he treat you well?” She nodded, this time she blushed as she looked down at her hands. Warren was prickly and hard to get close to but at the end of the day, he was kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you better go explain to him.” Layla followed Will’s pointed hand to the front of the school where a lone figure was walking towards the school buses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla didn't pause to say goodbye or put on her shoes. She sprinted with a wide smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0-0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gym was stifling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren stayed as long as he could, pretending to enjoy the high of defeating Royal Pain but every glimpse of Layla and the kid chiseled away at his facade. When he saw Stronghold follow Layla out of the gym he decided he didn’t need to stay and torture himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Warren had thought that Layla felt the same about him despite all the evidence pointing to the contrary. Maybe one day, Warren might be content just being Layla’s friend but today wasn't that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren heard rapid footfalls approaching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only had a second to register who it was before his arms were full of green fabric and red hair. Pink lips covered his and all he wanted to do was lose himself in her and so he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was everything he dreamed of and more. It was all instinct and after the initial contact it took a little bit of rearranging to figure out what they were doing. Her hands were in his hair just like he imagined that day on the tree. It was made even better that his hands were free to touch her and she encouraged it. She sighed when he ran his hands along her sides and gasped when he pulled her closer so that they were flush against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally pulled apart their lips to look at eachother, they were both a little dazed. He wanted to kiss her again but something stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you with Stronghold.” His voice sounded broken and he felt it deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want Will.” Hope bloomed in Warren's chest but he didn't want to believe it. “I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed, insidious doubt crept into his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not good for you Layla.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head innocently.“Why?” The thought of listing his faults made him wish he never said anything. He should have just kept quiet and took what she had so freely given him. But he will always feel like he tricked her into it. He could think of a million things that made him bad for her but the most obvious one was pointed out daily at Sky High. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father..” She cut him off with a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not your father and I don’t care who he is.” Warren felt choked up with that statement, it was what he always wanted to hear. “I want you.” She emphasized each word with a soft but insistent poke in his chest. His emotions felt like a rock in his throat so he held her tight, channeling what he wished to say in his actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not my father. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A kiss on her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I adore you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The next on her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Choose me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The last on her lips which she responded with loving pecks, soft and sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Warren walked Layla home mostly in silence, exchanging silly smiles along the way. The moon shone brightly as he kissed her innocently at her door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you around, hippie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later, cutie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Epilogue</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dance was on a Friday so Layla and Warren had spent Saturday together just talking about the last few weeks, pulling apart the tangled threads that lead them to the mess they ended up in. Conclusion: using someone else to make another jealous was not a good idea. Too many people involved and too many chances for someone to be hurt. They were lucky that their plan caused minimal damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunday Warren was working but Layla came round to accompany him. Mrs. Cho easily found out about their new relationship status and teased Warren endlessly in Cantonese. She even moved Layla to the informal staff table where she helped write fortune cookies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday came around and they arrived at school separately as they usually would. The whole gang was on Warren’s lunch table including Will who had rejoined them now that Gwen has been revealed as Royal Pain. Layla joined the table last having waited for the salad bar to be refilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey cutie!” Layla said affectionately as she gave Warren a quick peck on the lips and sat next to him. It had not occurred to them to tell the rest of the crew that she was dating Warren, not Will. So when she turned to face them she was greeted by looks of shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! Soooo... Warren and I are officially dating.” She waved their interlocked hands in the air as evidence. Ethan and Zach were slack jawed and only spoke when Magenta elbowed them in the ribs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He let you call him cutie?” Ethan asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Zach was about to start laughing, Warren cut him off “Laugh and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> flambe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was serious but the tone was teasing. For the first time since they met, Layla saw that Warren finally felt like he belonged at Sky High. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors Note: Recently I rewatched Sky High and I feel ROBBED. How do you fake date Warren Peace and still choose Will?! I just don't understand. It brought back buried Zutara feels so here is a fury driven rewrite. Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>